nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja (game)
Ninja is one of the seven games in Mega Mash. Ninja stars a ninja (named Takeshi on the help page but "the unnamed ninja" in Mega Mash's ending) who is trying to destroy Oni Yazuaka. He ventures through an unnamed City fighting enemies and hazards which get in his way. Gameplay Ninja segments of Mega Mash play like usual Platformers, except the Main Character, a Ninja, can defend himself and attack enemies using his Ninja Stars. The Ninja, unlike other Characters, can use his Ninja Stars to make a rope, which he can swing on. He makes his rope by shooting a Ninja Star with a rope attached to it. The Ninja has the frequently use his Ninja Rope to swing across chasms, which usually have Lasers or some other hazard on the ground. The Ninja can destroy enemies by shooting Ninja Stars at them, which he can shoot in quick succession, however, he shoots his Ninja Stars diagonally foreword, making it somewhat difficult to kill some enemies, and leaving some enemies unable to be killed. The Ninja can also slide on walls and jump off the side. Throughout Ninja, Switch Pads are usually encountered. Main Character :See also: List of Characters in Mega Mash & Takeshi Takeshi is the Main Character of the Ninja levels of Mega Mash. Takeshi is a Ninja who is trying to destroy Oni Yazuka, who is not fought nor appears in Mega Mash. Takeshi is not the Takeshi seen in the Final Ninja Series. Background Attacks The Ninja attacks by shooting Ninja Stars. He shoots these diagonally up, which works against him more than with him. It is becuase of his diagonally fired Ninja Stars that enemies on the ground are difficult, and sometimes impossible to destroy. Moves The Ninja can run, jump, and use a few moves other characters in Mega Mash are unable to use. The Ninja can create a Ninja Rope by firing a Ninja Star and holding the firing button. When a Ninja Rope is created, the Ninja can swing across chasms and hold on to ledges, and as well pull himself in when a Ninja Rope is made. Along with being ale to do that, the Ninja can wall slide and wall jump. The Ninja wall jumps by jumping at a wall, and continuing to move in that direction. While wall sliding, both feet and one arm are on the wall, while the Ninja slowly slides downwards. The player can exit wall sliding by taking pressure off the key they are pressing. While wall sliding, the Ninja can immediately wall jump, by pressing the opposite button of the one it is holding. This move is used to travel upwards when two walls are positioned close to each other. Setting City :Main Article: City The City is where Ninja takes place. The City is huge and has many buildings. In the place where Takeshi is in, there is grating and many robots. Lasers are a common Hazard, and Guns are sometimes encountered moving on the rails. Enemies :For a full list of enemies in Mega Mash, please see List of Enemies in Mega Mash Crab Bots Crab Bots are enemies in Ninja. Crab Bots appear as crab like robots that patrol. They have a bottom blue coloured body, with four legs attached. A back metal part connects the head with the body. The head is in the same shape as the body, and has a single red robotic lens for an eye, as well as some other small lights on its face. Atop its head is two antennas, with a red light on the end. Crab Bots move horizontally on the floor, but do not pose a real threat, as they do not attack at all but simply move. they are also difficult to kill as they walk on the ground, and the Ninja's Ninja Stars only shoot diagonally up. Simian Units :See also: Simian Units Simian Units are a type of Homing Enemy in Ninja segments of Mega Mash. They have a face which looks a lot like a Monkeys, and wear a white suit with grey boots. They also have a white tail. Simian Units act as Homing Enemies, following the player wherever they go. Simian Units possess higher intelligence than other Homing Enemies, as Simian Units can jump, walk, and also wall jump, like Takeshi. Simian Units are intensely difficult to to kill, as they are constantly jumping and moving about. Simian Units are unaffected by hazards and enemies, and have no weapon attack. There only attack is to Tackle the player by running into them. Simian Units appear rarely in Mega Mash. Mines :See also: Mines (Final Ninja) Mines are enemies that appear in the Ninja areas of Mega Mash. Mines appear as a sphere with two small legs on the bottom and a propeller on top, of the sphere. In the center of the Mine is a red robotic eye. The sphere of the mines constantly rotate. Mines hover in the air, moving a bit down then a bit up. Mines are easily destroyed as they hover in the air, as Ninja Stars are tossed diagonally up. Guards :See also Guards (Final Ninja) Guards appear in the Ninja sections of Mega Mash. Guards appear different than the Guards in the Final Ninja Series. They wear a black coat and black pants. They are white and wear black glasses and have black hair. Guards walk back and forth on the ground, being unable to jump. They carry revolvers, which they will fire if Takeshi gets in there sight. The Guards look only straight in front of themselves, and fire only straight. Upon seeing Takeshi, there will be an orange blast and a green Bullet will come out. Guards are impossible to kill as they are always on the ground. Rail Turrets Rail Turrets are enemies in Ninja sections of Mega Mash. There are two types of Rail Turrets: One Shot Turrets and Repeater Turrets. Both types of Turrets appear moving on a Rail, moving when the Player moves, even when they cannot be harmed. Rail Turrets are cannot move at the speed so that they have there gun right over the player, they are off by a bit, sometimes a lot. Rail Turrets, although they might encounter rails branching out, will take only the rail that moves in the direction of the rail they are now on. Rail Turrets cannot be destroyed, even though there own bullets can be rebounded off Blocks. The Turrets are encountered in a way that the player has to always outrun them. One Shot Turrets One Shot Turrets are the most common of Rail Turrets. One Shot Turrets have the appearance of a slanted blue block, with a yellow circle on it. That box holds the cannon for the gun, and underneath the box is a yellow and black striped square, underneath that being blue metal. One Shot Turrets do not fire one shot, but one shot at a time. They are slower than Repeater Turrets, so the player can get far ahead of them. One Shot Turrets fire a Bullet every two seconds. Repeater Turrets Repeater Turrets are a type of Turret not commonly encountered. Repeater Turrets have the appearance of two One Shot Turrets, with one One Shot Turret being inverted. Repeater Turrets appear as a blue box with two yellow circles on it, and underneath that box being a big cannon. On both sides of the box is a yellow and black striped square. Repeater Turrets move faster than One Shot Turrets, and fire differently than them also. The Turrets fire several shots in quick succession, so that each bullet is right behind each other, so they form a line. Repeater Turrets are focused on in Level 9 of Mega Mash, where the player as Fluffykins has to outrun a bunch of Turrets. Pick Ups :See also: Money Money is a pick up in Ninja segments of Mega Mash. Money acts as Points in Ninja, and appear as a tan bill with a 1 on it, and is waving like like a flag in the wind. Money is frequently encountered in Ninja levels, and grants 10 points for being picked up. Interactive Objects :See also: Lift (Final Ninja) Lifts are one of the two exits in Mega Mash, the other being the Flagpole. Lifts appear a lot like the Lifts in the Final Ninja Series. Lifts have a box around them, with thin edges. On top of the box is a sign which reads "Lift". Attached to the bottom of the roof is a yellow and black striped bar. When Takeshi enters it, the doors will close, and the level complete screen will come up. Takeshi has to cease moving and stand in front of a Lift to enter it. Hazards :See also: Lasers (Final Ninja) Lasers are hazards in the Ninja segments of Mega Mash. There are two parts of Lasers, the projector and beam. The laser beam appears as a white line with green curls around it. The beam is projected out of the two Projectors. There is a projector on each side of the beam. The Projectors appear as a blue box with an arrow pointing to the other projector. Also on the box is a yellow square. Lasers are common in Ninja segments of Mega Mash, and like Final Ninja Series Lasers, they are commonly below pits in the levels. Some parts of Mega Mash have Lasers, but a button to be pressed to block out the laser. Boss Trans-Mech_Samurai :Main Article: Trans-Mech_Samurai Trivia * Ninja is heavily based off the Final Ninja Series, a popular platforming game series also done by Nitrome. * In a image of Ninja seen on the NES Promo Poster, Takeshi is seen in the City, but the grates are missing and the Guard is different. Category:Mega Mash Category:Games